


High School Murder Spree

by Grimm Reaper (grimmerotica)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Drowning, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Game Shows, Guro, Shooting, Snuff, Stabbing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmerotica/pseuds/Grimm%20Reaper
Summary: Teens compete for cash in a deadly game of hide-and-seek.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	High School Murder Spree

You’re standing outside of a side entrance to an old school building with minutes to go before you get to participate in the most controversial game show in the North American Union: High School Murder Spree.

Each three months hundreds of girls between the ages of thirteen and eighteen are selected by nationwide beauty pageants, out of a pool of thousands of applicants, and locked in this refurbished school building. Hidden cameras are placed in every nook and cranny throughout the building, along with one plain-view camera in each room. To win 100,000 dollars, each girl must survive for three hours and she has to masturbate to climax ten times in front of a plain-view camera, but cannot masturbate in front of the same camera more than once. You have been issued an ACR 3, two M9s, a Bowie knife sheathed in your left boot, and a backpack filled with ammo. You have a camera strapped to your forehead, and another on your belt buckle. You and three other hunters, stationed at various entrances around the building, will enter the building at nine o’clock in the evening to seek out and exterminated as many girls as possible. You won’t win anything other than the experience and glory of getting to participate, and the Dead Cunt if you kill the most girls.

You don’t know how long ago the girls went in to get their head start. It was less than thirty minutes, and that’s all you know. You don’t own a watch and you don’t have your phone. Your camo shorts do little to stop the winter air from chilling you to your core as it rushes past your legs. You jump at the crackle of the intercom.

“It is now nine o’clock PM. Hunters, you may now commence with the killing.”

The metal door opens with a buzz. You stride across the threshold and the door clammers shut behind you. 

You’re in a hallway with dozens of doors on either side. Which one to try first? You draw an M9, as that one contestant did on an episode back in Season Eight, and fire three rounds down the hallway. A chorus of screams erupts behind the third door on the right. You grin as you holster your weapon.

A chair slides out from behind a large desk as you barge in. An Asian girl is running towards that desk. She can’t be any older than thirteen, bending over with her brown ass cheeks hanging out of her red-checkered microskirt, and orange-sized buds bouncing beneath a black tank-top. She spins around and gasped as you close the door. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. You take aim when a bright-orange bush pokes out from behind the desk. You lower your weapon.

“I know you’re back there. You might as well come on out, I’m going to come around there eventually.” 

The orange bush rises, belonging to a freckled girl of seventeen or eighteen with tits bulging beneath a grey t-shirt, with her hands over her head. Another thirteen-year-old, blonde pigtails, a cropped tank-top, and blue jeans, emerges next. A brunette fifteen-year-old brunette, wearing only a yellow thong, is the last to come out.

“I bet you thought it was clever to hide out in a room near one of the entrances. Thought we’d just run right past you and you could go from room-to-room while we’re killing school whores deeper in the building? I’ve been watching this show for years, and I can tell you that you’re not the first girls to try this.”

The blonde begins sobbing. “Please don’t kill us. Can’t you just walk away and pretend you never saw us?”

“I-I don’t wanna die,” the redhead screams.

You sigh. “I’m sorry you girls got caught, but the rules state that I have to kill you if I see you.” You don’t, and you remember plenty of episodes where hunters allowed a girl or two to live out of pity. Although the network allows it, you hate it when a hunter decides to spare the cute girl. “I’m sorry, but you are going to die within the next few minutes.”

The blonde and redhead start blubbering. The brunette closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks.

“Please no … please-”

“Just shut the fuck up already and let’s get this over,” the Asian yells “This is going to happen whether we want to or not.”

“I’ll even let you masturbate before I kill you. I’ll wait until you orgasm.”

The Asian raises her skirt as she plops her bare ass on the desk and starts rubbing her pussy. The other girls look at each other than at you. The brunette breaks off and sits in the chair they moved earlier, to start rubbing one off beneath her thong.

The blonde and redhead continue just looking at you.

“How about I make it interesting? The first girl to cum gets a quick shot to the head. The second will take it in the tits and heart. The last two will be shot in the pussy first.”

The other thirteen-year-old hops onto the desk next to the Asian and pulls her pants down to her ankle. She rubs her cunt through her panties.

“Fine!” The blonde hisses before sitting on the floor with her legs spread to give you a view of her cunt as she begins to rub it.

None of them will catch up to the Asian nerd, who is now moaning, and heaving with each breath. She slows down just as she’s about to climax.

“Come on sweetheart, you can do it. Just get that last orgasm and say goodbye to the world.”

She sniffed. “O-okay, but, ca-ca-can you do me a favor?”

“You see, I’ve never made love to anyone. I-I don’t want to die a virgin. Can you please fuck me to my last orgasm?”

You never fucked a thirteen-year-old before, not as an adult at least, but you don’t want to deny a pretty young lady her death wish. You’re already hard from watching her masturbate as you’re planning to kill her, so it’s not like you aren’t attracted to her. You unzip your pants and whip out your cock. She smiles as you grab her waist and plunge your member into her girlhood. Your plump cock is squeezes in as it stretches her pussy, stopping at her cervix. Blood pours out as you break her hymen. You thrust faster as she loosens up. A minute later her pussy constricts around your sausage and she throws her head back in orgasm. You come. Her pulsing girlhood milks your semen to the last spurt.

You pull out. Semen oozes from her pussy, pooling on the bottom of her skirt. You lift your M9 and press it against her forehead. She closes her eyes, dips her finger in her pussy before putting it in her mouth. As she sucks on it you pull the trigger. Her head jerks back as a flurry of blood erupts. She tumbles off the desk and hits the floor, laying face-down as piss drizzles into a growing puddle.

You zip up your pants as the brunette screams. She’s arching her back and howling to the ceiling with her fingers sloshing around beneath her thong. You fire. Her tits jiggle beneath a hail of bullets. The last round goes right between her tits. She collapses to the floor, grunting and twitching as she bleeds out.

You pull out your other M9 and point it at the blonde’s crotch.

“Please don’t kill me, I don’t wanna die! Please don-ahhh!”

You fire thirteen rounds into her bare pussy. She screams and clutches her ruined girlhood as blood gushes through her fingers. You grab the blonde kiss her, muffling her screams as your tongue slips through her lips. You press the gun against her throat, angling it upwards, and fire twice. She shutters in your arms, but you keep kissing her until you taste blood on the tip of your tongue. You lay her on the desk where she twitches and gargles blood.

You holster the handguns and raise your ACR. The redhead’s eyes pop open, she rubs her pussy faster.

“Not yet! I’m about to climax. Just wait a few more seco-”

Thirty rounds obliterate her hand and shred her genitals. She screams at her pulverized hand while holding the shirt to her crotch with the other. You whistle as you reload your guns, then you silence her screams with ten ACR rounds between her tits and two in her throat.

You hum as you meander down the hall. You lived your life without harming a single person only to murder four teenage girls in the span of a few minutes. You also fucked a thirteen-year-old. You’re not only a murderer now, but also a pedophile; hebephilia, to be more accurate. Any other time or place and you’d be going to prison for life, but here you can just leave and go about your life. There’s probably about eighty or so girls still waiting for you, depending on how much luck the other guys are having, 

You’re leaving an empty classroom, the sixth you’ve searched, as three girls are turning onto your hallway. A busty Latina in lingerie is the first to turn the corner. She stops and turns as you aim your rifle.

“Don’t come this-”

Her face explodes as bullets tear through the back of her head. Two blondes run around the corner next, screaming as they stare at the Latina’s corpse twitching in a pool of blood and piss. The first, thirteen and topless, is silenced as blood erupts from her tits amidst a barrage of lead. Piss soaks through her booty shorts as she writhes on the floor spewing blood. The other, sixteen in a sports bra and workout shorts, stumbles back as a bullet goes through her foot. The gun clicks as you try to put a bullet in her head.

“Gimme a second.” You reload your gun and follow the blonde as she crawls away whimpering. 

You take aim as she hits a wall. The crotch of her shorts is damp. Is she just aroused or did she actually piss herself? You laugh. Perhaps it’s both. You press the barrel against her stomach and slide downward, stretching her shorts. You start rubbing the gun against her slit until she moans. 

You pull it out; sticky strings drip from the barrel as you move the gun to her lips. She opens her mouth and you insert the gun. She licks and sucks her juices from the barrel. Her hand slides under her shorts and she starts rubbing herself as she closes her eyes.

She probably hopes you’ll give her a goodbye fuck. You want to give her one, but you can’t stop and fuck every single girl, even with the sex stimulants they gave you. You wouldn’t have time to get a good kill count.

“I’ll give you until I count to sixty to orgasm. Then I’m going to blow your brains out, whether you’re ready or not.”

You start counting. The lump in her shorts bounces as she thrusts her fingers into her hole. She lifts her bra and squeezes her tits as she masturbates. She hastens her thrusts every ten seconds until her hand is smacking against her labia. When you get to fifty she slides her other hand into her shorts and strokes her vulva. Her tits swell with every breath. 

“Fifty-nine,” she howls and arches her back, “sixty.” 

BANG! Her final orgasm is ruined as chunks of brain explode through the back of her head. Her head slumps to the side as piss soaks through her shorts.

You turn to leave when your boot bumps the Latina. The other girls have their tits out, so why not? You grab her. 

“Ugh!” Pieces of brain tissue, along with part of her eyeball, drops out of her ruined face as you turn her over on her back. You rip her bra open, her brown melons plop out. “Oooh, but these still look nice.” You suck on her brown areoles and walk away.

The main hallway is a buffet of babes to snuff. You creep along the wall, crouching behind every plant, vending machine, and bench. You ambush and kill eight girls along the way. You bare the breasts of anyone who isn’t already topless before moving on. You try to gun down two Asian girls who seem to be twins, but your guns are empty and they sprint away, screaming, as you reload. “Damn it!” They are nowhere in sight as you scan the hall.

You dive under a bench as footsteps echo from the stairwell three meters away. You lift the gun as a woman with copper side buns emerges, dressed in a black tank-top and black tactical pants. You want to watch her melons jiggle as you empty a magazine into them. She’s wearing a headcam and armed with two Glocks and an AK-12, with daggers sheathed on her hips. You aren’t allowed to kill another hunter.

You duck as a door opens. A black-haired girl and a brunette run out. You raise your gun, but the redhead opens fire before you can aim. The girls dance as the AK-12 obliterates their chests.

“Goddamnit!”

She laughs. “What’s the matter? Couldn’t get it up?”

You grumble as she steps over the twitching bodies of her prey.

“You wanna fuck me on their corpses?”

You would like to, but you can have sex any old day; probably not on the bodies of dead girls. You don’t want to spend time doing something else when you could be gunning down teenagers.

“It’s a tempting offer, but I’ll have to call a rain check. Maybe we can meet up after I win the Dead Cunt?”

“Ha! Do you mean when I win?”

You scowl. “We’ll see. You have to suck my cock if you lose.”

She smiles. “Only if you eat my pussy when you lose.”

“Deal!”

“Still don’t wanna do it on these corpses, though?”

“Nah. I’m feeling bloodlust, need to kill something.”

“Your loss.” 

She scoffs and enters the room those girls came out of. A chorus of scream, probably from five or six girls, 

“Goddamnit!”

Maybe she’ll share if you change your mind about fucking her over some dead girls? Gunfire erupts and their screams cease. That’s no longer an option.

You head into the stairwell and make your way to the next floor. Footsteps begin to echo from above, moving towards you. You stop in your tracks and move towards the wall. Don’t let it be another hunter.

A Middle Eastern girl hits the landing and rounds the corner. She stops on the first step as you move away from the wall with your gun raised. She opens her mouth as you open fire. She falls down the stairs, you catch her by the waist and hold her in your arms. You rip the top of her t-shirt, exposing a pair of melons that are bleeding from two dozen holes. You kiss her while shoving your hand into her sweatpants and stroking her cunt. She groans and squirms, slowing down over time. Her body begins to spasm in your arms, then she goes limp. You drop her as piss sprays your hand; she rolls down the stairs and lands on her back.

You reach the top of the stairs. A tune emanates from the restroom across from the stairwell. You smile and enter.

You round the divider. A girl in a pink schoolgirl uniform and glasses is bent over on the other side, her ass in the air, exposed to a camera mounted between two sinks as she holds up her pleated micro skirt, and two fingers are in her pussy. Music blares from the headphones in her ears, her phone lays on the sink.

You aim and fire. Click! You must’ve emptied the magazine in that chick on the stairs. It doesn’t matter. You grip your M9s, but you haven’t gotten to stab anyone yet. You unsheath the knife in your boot.

You approach her when your erection bulges against your underwear. You haven’t fucked anyone since the first room, so you whip out your cock. The schoolgirl has her eyes shut. Her small breasts are swelling beneath her cropped blazer as she moans. She yelps as you grab her lavender pigtails with one hand and pull her head back. You plunge the knife into the side of her throat. She gurgles and clutches her throat as blood sprays from the gash. You grab her shoulders and thrust your member into her pussy. You don’t have to move as writhing ass rides your cock. You come into her womb as her thrashing starts to slacken. You pull out and shove her twitching corpse to the ground. As she pisses herself you unzip her blazer and lift the undershirt, sucking on her budding tits before leaving her.

You start to zip up your pants when a girl coughs behind the second stall. She gasps as you approach. The girl, raven-black hair, rainbow panties around her ankles, shrieks from the toilet as you kick open the door. Her bust rises under her blouse as you hold up the bloody knife.

“P-please don’t cut me, I-I can’t stand blood. If you have to kill me just do it softly. Choke me with my panties or something. I-I’ll suck your dick if you kill me softly.” 

She drops to her knees and crawls to you, placing her lips on your cock. She licks the cum and pussy juice dripping from the tip before taking your member in her mouth. You wipe the blood on a piece of toilet paper and sheath your knife as she sucks your dick. You groan as you climax and she takes your load in her mouth. You pull out and squirt the last bit on her face.

“Alright, stand up now.”

She stands and steps out of her panties, handing them to you. “You need these?” You grab them and put them in your pocket. She cocks her head to the side.

“I’m not going to strangle you. Don’t worry, it’ll still be bloodless. It’s something I was on the receiving end of when I was a wee boy, and I’d like to see what it’s like to be the one doing it.”

“Okay.”

You place your hands on her shoulders and turn her around. 

“Sh-should I remove my shirt?”

“No, I like to do that. It’s sorta my calling card.”

She goes back to her knees as you nudge her to the ground. “Oh boy, I think you forgot to flush.” You groan as yellow water ripples in the toilet below.

“I-I forgot, I’m sorry. I can still flush it if you-”

You grab her hand as she reaches for the handle. “It’s fine.” You roll up your sleeves.

She whimpers as you grab a tuft of hair, and shrieks as you plunge her hair into the toilet. You lift her out and shove her in again. You repeat this ten times, holding her up longer each time as she gasps for air. After the eleventh dunk, you hold her.

She thrashes in your arms as you put your entire weight on her. Your cock swells again as it brushes against her ass. You sigh. Those stimulants really keep the engine going. You plunge your cock into her cornhole and start rocking back and forth. Her thrashing slows and stops. Her ass clenches around your cock, and you spray your load into her. You hold her head underwater for another ten minutes as cum drips from her asshole. You remove her shirt and toss it over the stall, and leave her head in the toilet.

After washing your hands you leave.

The two Asian twins you lost earlier are coming up the stairs as you come out of the bathroom. Their eyes bulge as you aim your gun. Click! You forgot to reload. They run, screaming, as you grab your M9s. You chase them down the stairs. You fire at one turning the corner, grazing her black hair as she disappears. You run down the stairs after them. They’re joining a blonde and a Latina with pink hair at the bottom. Another shot misses.

You hit the bottom. The twins are running with six other girls. They scream as bullets fly past them and you give chase. They run onto a short hall ending at a double door. They run in as you reload your guns.

You go through the doors into a library. A black girl is sitting on one of the tables near the front desk, naked and fapping in front of a camera mounted to a beam. Two girls, a busty brunette and a flat-chested blonde, watch the girls you’re chasing running to a double door on the other side. Before they can reach the door it barges open and four more screaming girls enter. A black man clutching an AK-47 comes up behind them. The girls clump around the tables, crying and screaming as you close in on them.

“How shall we divide this?” He asks.

You count heads. “There’s fifteen girls. Why don’t we even the numbers together?” You point at the fapping black girl.

She strokes faster and sobs as you two aim. You pull the trigger first. She screams as thirty rounds shred her hand and womanhood. She clutches her bleeding crotch and dances around, wailing. He fired thirty rounds into her perky breasts, ending her screams. She writhes on the floor as you turn to the remaining girls.

“Now there’s fourteen: seven each.”

You point at the twins. “I get them.”

“Alright.” He points at a shelf on the far end of the opening. “My girls line up over there.”

“And mine line up behind these two.”

You and your fellow hunter pick out your girls. The girls, most of them sobbing, fall in their respective lines.

“Alright,” the black guy approached his girls, “I want you to strip.”

One of the twins, chestnut hair with streaks of pink, steps forward. “Please show mercy.”

The other group strips as the hunter paces in front of them. When the last girl pulls her pants off and stands with her hairy pussy, covering her giant tits, he stops. “I want you all to masturbate for me. You better hurry if you want an orgasm before you die, because I’m only giving you five minutes. Then you all are going to fucking die.”

“I’ll suck your dick.” The twin gropes your crotch. “Just show some mercy.”

You sit on the table. “I won’t spare your life, but you can suck my dick.” You whip out your cock, slapping her in the face with the head. “How much mercy I show depends on if you can win.”

“Win?”

“Am I right to assume that you’re actual sisters? Or do you two just happen to look alike?”

“We-we’re sisters.”

You grin. “I want your sister to lick your pussy while she sucks me off. If she has an orgasm before I do I will shoot her in the pussy. If she can make me come first I’ll shoot her in the head.”

The sisters look at each other and nod. The other one grabs her sister’s blue jeans shorts and pulls them off. Her Charmander panties follow. She spits on your dick and takes in her mouth as her sister kneels between her legs. Her sister’s tongue laps her pussy while her head bobs up and down your shaft, slurping each time she comes up. She squirms and clenches her legs around her sister. She comes, her squeals muffled by your cock. Cunt juices spill down her sister’s chin and throat. You pull out and stroke your cock. She closes her eyes as you ejaculate onto her face.

She tugs as you pull her onto the desk. “Please don’t shoot me in the pussy. Just shoot me in the head, I don’t want my pussy destroyed. Show me some mercy.”

“I’m sorry, but we had a deal.”

“Please!”

“Anyone willing to help me restrain her gets snuffed last.”

A nerd in a blue hoodie and sweatpants grabs her by the arm. Her eyes bulge when her sister grabs her other arm.

“Just get it over with. It’s going to happen.”

She flails as they drag her onto the table. They force her legs apart and you aim for her crotch. Fifteen bullets destroy her pussy. She rolls off the table, clutching her ruined womanhood as her sister strokes her hair.

“Time to die!” The black hunter raises his weapon. Four of his girls are dripping with cunt juice while the other three are still flicking the bean. A Latina arches her back as she comes. They writhe under a hail of bullets as he empties three magazines into their bodies. He tosses the Latina’s limp body onto the table and pulls out his cock.

You point to the next girl in line. The flat-chested blonde gulps. “Lay on the table.”

She climbs up and lays back. You unsheath the knife. “I hope you know how to masturbate.”

“Yeah, I do it every night at home. I’ve done it six times tonight.”

“Good, because I want you to do it one last time,” you hand her your M9. She turns it over in her hand. “I want you to put that in your mouth. When you come, blow your brains out.”

“Wh-why would I…”

“Because if you can’t kill yourself ten seconds after you come, I will carve up your pussy.”

She gulps. The blonde sticks her hand under her skirt and strokes her cunt. As she nears climax she slows. She comes moments later, clenching her legs as her ejaculation drenches her hands. You start counting as she pants. Her hands shake as her finger caresses the trigger. You reach ten.

“I can’t do it.”

You raise her skirt and plunge it into her vulva, carving out a filet around her labia.

“Please make it stop!” Tears stream down her face.

“You can do that at any time sweetie.”

Her hands tremble as her finger curls around the trigger. Bang! She goes limp as a chunk of her skull explodes. Her vulva is connected to her by a thin strand of skin.

You lift her shirt and suck on her lemons before rolling her onto the floor.

You hand the gun to a busty redhead next. She strokes her cunt through her jeans while your rifle is centimeters from her hand. She comes and you start counting. She pulls the trigger when you get to nine. You lift her sports bra and send her to the floor. A dark-haired girl follows. She tears off her panties and strokes herself. She pulls the trigger as she comes. A black girl takes the gun and places it under her chin. She pulls the trigger.

“Damn! You’d think she’d like to have an orgasm before she died.” The remaining twin kicks off her shorts and grabs the gun. “I’ve never had cock. Can you change that?”

“Sorry, but my dick is getting sore, and I still haven’t fucked a dead chick yet. I’ll do you after everyone is dead.”

She closes her eyes. She fucks her hole with her thumb while massaging the clit with her middle finger. Her other hand slips under her t-shirt and gropes her tits. She clenches her thighs as she comes. The twin places the gun under her chin. Brain tissue explodes through the top of her head. You expose her breasts and pile her on the other corpses before piss gushes from her urethra.

“It’s your turn.” 

“Let’s just get this over with. I’m tired.”

You grab her hand as she reaches for the gun. You hand her the knife. “I want you to slit your throat instead.”

She takes her place on the blood-soaked table. She pulls earbuds and a phone from her pocket. “You mind if I?”

“Go ahead.”

She lays back with music blaring from her headphones and slides her hand into her sweatpants. She raises her hoodie and slides the blade against her creamy stomach. “Mmm,” she moans. She slips the blade under the hem of her sweatpants and slides it back and forth, groaning as it grazes her labia. She arches her back and squeezes the knife. Her fingers dig into her cunt as she comes. “Oooh!” Girl cum soaked her sweatpants, staining the crotch dark. She slides the knife up her stomach and drags it across her throat. She grazes the skin as you count. When you reach ten she closes her eyes and carves a gash across her throat. The knife clammers to the floor as she starts flailing. She rolls off the table and writhes on the floor, gurgling with blood gushing from her mouth and throat. Her writhing slows to twitching before she stops moving.

You grab the Asian twin, the one with her pussy still intact, and plop her on the desk. You pull out your cock and climb on top. You stare into her vacant eyes as you fuck her. You suck on her tits and bite her nipples. Blood trickles out when you break her hymen. You climax after a minute of slapping your balls against her. You empty your load into her womb and toss her back into the pile.

The other twin is still writhing on the floor. You place your rifle against her ear and fire. You pull her body from the pile and plop her down on the table to lift up her shirt. You place the nerd next to her and place her glasses back on her face before exposing her tits as well.

The black guy was gone. His corpses were spread across two tables; cum streamed from the five of them.

The intercom crackles. “It is now one minute until midnight. When you hear the alarm you must cease all murdering and report to the lobby.” 

You enter the lobby.

“Welcome!” You shake the hand of Roy Long, the host of High School Murder Spree. Two girls, the only survivors of the night’s massacre, gossip on a bench with each other and their parents.

The redhead waves as you join your fellow hunters.

“Did you satisfy your bloodlust?”

“Yep. I think so.”

“Alright, if I can get your attention,” Roy booms, “the winners of tonight’s High School Killing Spree are,” he looks at his phone, “Ashley Miller, and Kelsey Rodriguez!” He hands each of them a check.

“Thank you!” They grin.

He turns to your group. “The winner of the Dead Cunt is Joseph Lucero with thirty kills.”

“Well,” you whisper in the redhead’s ear, “I guess we both lose.”

“Does that mean you eat me and I blow you?”

You grin. “That sounds fair.”

“My hotel after this.”

A bald man comes out of an office carrying the Dead Cunt; a bronze statue of a vagina with a knife in it. He hands it to the black man.

“Thank you,” he shakes the man’s hand.

You turn in your equipment and leave with the woman, who you learn is Kathleen. A cleanup crew files in as you leave the building.


End file.
